X71 Jerk
by Supersilver46
Summary: Jason Flowers was your normal averge guy when Gideon Graves offers him a job...
1. Chapter 1

**Supersilver 46: Hello everybody and thanks for looking at my first ever Scott pilgrim fanfic! If you're reading this please leave a review, like, or fav. In this story I decided to go a route that many authors have gone down. A sibling addition to the cannon cast! But I wanted to try something new. Instead of being with the nice guy I figured why not make one with a bad guy and thus **_X ^7+1 Jerk _**was born! Also I don't own Scott pilgrim at all because it is an awesome Comic/Movie/Game! So without further ado lets get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_Journal entry 1_

_December 10,2004_

_You know that feeling you have when you're about to do something you'll regret? If you haven't then you've probably lived under a rock for years. I'm pretty much feeling like this is the dumbest choice I've ever made. Why you may ask? It's because I'm on a bus heading towards snowy __Canada__ where I'll kill my sister's boyfriend. Quick question has the thought of killing your sister's boyfriend ever come to you? No? Well congrats you're officially a better person than me. Notice the sarcasm practically oozing of the pages?_

_It's not like I have a choice-oh wait I do have one. Although the second choice involves moving back in with my parents and no way in hell am I doing that! It's not like I'm ashamed of them or anything, I just want to prove I can do something. For years I've been only known as, Ramona's little brother and the guy who will always be in the older siblings shadow even tough he's 1 year younger than her and- sorry went off topic for a sec._

_Okay now you're probably going to lecture me by saying killing your sibling's boyfriend is a bit extreme or some other shit. I would have if she hadn't screwed over seven evil dud- wait six evil dudes and one evil dudette. Look I don't really care about her past "love life" But when guys (and a girl) dressed up as pirates, rock stars ninjas (half-ninja actually), and the typical evil genius showed up at my doorstep, let's just say I have to deal with it now._

_I was skeptical at first when Gideon (the evil genius__ cliché guy) said he had an "interesting job__ opportunity." I'm pretty sure would be if they started asking for your sisters location and had a sword against your throat. I didn't really know where Ramona went, we stopped speaking to each other over the years, so I nearly wet myself hopping that they didn't get any ideas to kill me._

_After finding out that I was "useless" they left, probably to torture some other person. I didn't see them again until a few months later. That Gideon freak asked if I still wanted the "job" he wanted to give me a few months. Do you remember those assembly's you had in school, telling you not to trust strangers? I wish I had when I signed up for this. Hey want to know why I accepted this job? Mainly because the last place I worked in turned out to be some ponzi scheme. Good thing we all blamed it on that accountant, he might be serving a life sentence, but hey he did it for the good of the community!_

_I was running low on cash tough, so I figured this would be a way to earn easy money. Yeah, yeah I wish it was that easy. For 3 months I had to endure getting beaten up because I needed to be trained on how to fight and endure hits. 3 months of brutal torture instead of "training". After those three months were up Gideon decided that I was ready enough to head to Canada along with Patel (The pirate guy who uses waaayyy too much eyeliner).Ramona had gotten a new boyfriend named Mott, or dot, I didn't really pay attention to his name. All I knew is that he was going to get his ass kicked. For this to work I have to be backup whenever the time calls for it. But seriously how could Ramona's new boyfriend possibly beat a guy with demon cheerleaders?_

_Anyway the bus is pulling up on the depot in __Toronto__ so I better start moving to find a place. I'll write in this after we finish our plan._

_Jason Flowers, age 23_

* * *

><p><strong>Bio:<strong>

**Jason Flowers**

**Was your average guy who was sick of living in his sister's shadow. Gideon Graves offers him a, "Job opportunity". Having nothing better to do Jason accepts his offer. Will he regret it? Absolutely its _Scott Pilgrim_ he's probably going to get some, okay a lot of bruises but Scott might get some injuries too.**

**I f you want to know what he looks like just picture knives hair style from volume 2 only a bit shorter( since you know, he's a guy!)**

**This is supersilver,signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Pines**

* * *

><p><strong>Super silver 46: Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of X^7+1 jerk.(Yeah I know the title is different but I'm planning on fixing it.) Anyway please enjoy the story and best of all please leave a review.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Passengers we have arrived at Toronto Bus Depot. Please take your belongings before someone steals them and sells them on the internet. Have a nice day!"<p>

The bus doors opened and people filed out after making sure they had their belongings( Because who wants their stuff sold on the internet when they can do it themselves for a higher price?) The last person who walked out of the bus had Jet black hair with red hair dye in it. " God that ride was so not worth 100 bucks!" The passenger complained as he shouldered his bag.

**Jason Flowers**

**Age: 23**

**The Mercenary**

**Rating: Awesome**

He had just used the last of his money on the bus to get to Toronto. He wished he could have used a subspace door to get here but,sadly, there were none in his area so he had to take the bus and use his own money since Gideon wouldn't lend him some money. what a dick! Suddenly his cellphone rang,probably Gideon. He took his phone out of his pocket and hit a button on it while moving out of the depot. "This is Jason what do you want?" "Are you in Toronto yet?"the other person on the line said. Jason looked around for a bit and answered. " It's an 8 hour trip from new York to Toronto, It's been 8 hours what do you think dumb ass?" Jason retorted. " Well since you so _Politely _told me that I guess I won't tell you the hotel where Patel's at." No fucking way was Jason going to stand in the depot for 2 days! " All right fine I'm sorry Gideon just tell me where he's at" Jason apologized. He could practically see Gideon what a dick!

" He's at the hotel four miles from where you're at. Happy walking!"He said as he hung up. That son of a bitch! The club was 4 miles from the Depot it would take 4 hours to get there! "Happy walking, my ass" Jason grumbled as he headed out of the depot heading towards the hotel. **(Play Another winter for background music, if you want to.)** After walking for a couple of minutes some random stranger,a drug dealer by the looks of his clothes came up to him. " Heyy man want some drugs in ya?" The Dealer drunkenly said. " First of all I think you should seek professional help and second I don't do drugs so get out of my way!" Jason growled at him hoping that the guy would get the message. " Hey man you can't talk to me that way!" Jason rolled his eyes this guy was just plain annoying. _I'm just gonna walk around h-_ Jason was jolted out of his thought's when the dealer threw a punch at him. " Hey what the fuck are you doing!" Jason yelled as he dodged the punch. "I told you you can't *Hic* speak to me that way!" The dealer yelled as he threw punch after punch at Jason" Right now Jason was pissed. He had no money, was working for an absolute dick, he had to walk for 4 miles, and to top it all off it started snowing! " You wanna fight you piece of shit! The you got a fight!" Jason then feinted a right hook at the dealer then followed up with a nasty uppercut! " You Bastard you broke my nose! I'm gonna kill you!"The dealer yelled as he, stupidly,charged at him. Wanting to end the fight as quickly he reached into his bag he pulled out a titanium baseball bat.

**Titanium baseball bat**

**+2 attack and extra damage to dealers who don't know how to take no as an answer!**

Right as the dealer was close to him Jason swung his Baseball bat as hard as he could against the dealers face. The blow connected and the dealer crumpled onto the ground and then burst into coins. "what..the hell?"Jason said while looking at the coins had picked up. Man Toronto was freaking _Weird_! Shaking his head Jason continued his trek through the city...**  
><strong>

**A couple of hours later...**

" Hello and welcome to the highlight hotel how can we help you?" Asked one of the hotel clerks. She was slightly cute but not that pretty to Jason. " I'm here to see Matthew Patel so can I go?" Jason said. The clerk nodded and pointed where Patel's suite was, after saying a quick thanks he head towards the suite. " Yo Patel it's me, Jason can you open the door?" Jason said as he knocked on the door leading to Patel's a couple of seconds Patel opened the door.

**Matthew Patel**

**Age: unknown**

**The Pirate Wannabe**

**Rating:still the same loser he was in high school only "evil" now**

"So you made it, Flowers. What do you think about Toronto?" Patel asked. " I think it's just plain weird." Patel shrugged his shoulders. " It takes a while to get used to anyway. So while you're staying are you going to get a job after Pilgrim's destroyed?" **( He's jobless, what a loser)** Jason didn't comment for a while because he hadn't thought that far. If everything went well he'd probably be on the streets like that dealer he just defeated. _Ugh this means that after this I'll definitely have to move in with mom and dad. _"Hey flowers are you listening?" This made Jason jump a little because he was too into his thoughts. "Huh? What did you say?" Jason asked. Patel rolled his eyes, " I said I saw this one place where you could work at. It's not that far it's called No-Account Video." What kind of stupid name was that? But it was the best thing he had to getting a job. " anyway I have to deliver this letter to pilgrim since he didn't respond to my e-mail so just relax here for a bit. Oh and there's food in the fridge." And with that said Patel walked out of the room. _Should I have told him it's snowing out_ _there?___

**The next day...**

" Welcome to No-Account Videos." The clerk said with a monotone voice. It was kind of obvious that she didn't want to be working by the tone of her voice. So Jason, being the good Samaritan he was, decided to mess with her for a bit. " Oh I was just stopping by to get a job here but you can call me the man of your dreams." Jason said smirking at her using his sexy charm**( In his own** **mind)** " yeah,no not gonna happen so go somewhere far away from here if your just here to screw with people." she snarled at this was the first time a girl actually rejected him! Usually it was the other way around. " I'm not here to screw with you redhead I'm here to get a job" Jason said. Actually he was here to get a job but screwing around with people was always fun. She scoffed at him," Is redhead the only insult you can come up with?" He had tons of other insults but he didn't want to because she would probably cry like a baby. " I have tons of other insults Bitch so why don't you tell your manager I'm here to get a job?" Her face turned as red as her hair from anger, Jason found it cute when she was angry. "Listen you little-" she didn't get to finish her insult because some other lady came in. " Hey Kim I see you're yelling at someone other than Scott" The lady said. She then turned to look at me, probably to see how awesome I was. " You are?" She left the question hanging in the air. _Damn it I can't use my real name or Ramona will find out I'm in town!_" My name is Dylan Colt and I'd like to apply for a job here." I said. She looked kind of surprised that I wanted to get a job here. Behind her Kim was making 'No' signs so she wouldn't hire him. After a while she finally answered," Sure just get here tomorrow at 8 A.M and you've got yourself a job!" She said cheerfully. Wow that was really easy..


End file.
